


I Only Bought This Dress So You Could Take it Off

by Dontreadthelastpage



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontreadthelastpage/pseuds/Dontreadthelastpage
Summary: Tessa Virtue's Banquet Dresses





	I Only Bought This Dress So You Could Take it Off

He hated these dresses. The way she walked, talked and moved in them, made him want to fall over and rip them off. 

It started with the Skate Canada Banquet. Tessa's three knocks on his door made him jolt up from his seat. He opened to find her dark hair pulled back into a sleek ponytail, ears pierced with black stud circles, and her body barely covered in a black clad lingerie dress. It was a good thing there were some skinny black straps on the dress to keep it on her. The lace covered her chest and peeked out from her upper thighs covering where he imagined a matching thong would be. 

He thought it could not get worse than that. But it did. 

At NHK, she walks out of the bathroom with her hair pulled back into that same sleek pony but this time there are small black dangly earrings. Oh yeah, and the dress makes his fists clench even worse. The black lace wraps down her arms and creates deep V on her chest. The thick black material ends at an unbearably short length to have lace peeking out yet again. 

By the Grand Prix Final, she had gotten the hint that the black lace drove him crazy. So a dark navy velvet dress it was. Her hair pulled up into an elegant bun and nude pumps bore her feet. As they exited the room to go to the banquet he thought maybe he could handle this. Until she asked him to take pictures, he had not seen those straps. Shoulders and neck were fully exposed. This was dangerous. She posed and then made him take a boomerang of her strutting her stuff. This was going to be a long night.

In almost every picture they took, he refused to touch her neck or shoulders, settling for hands at his side. She did the same too. Until one picture towards the end of the night, with one of the Russian junior dance teams. They stood next to each other with the juniors going to either side of them. He felt her cold arms snake around his lower back. He moved his arm to the far end of her upper back trying to reach his hand as far away from those straps as possible. But as they exited the picture, his hand accidently graced and got stuck on the slouched strap. She shivered at his touch. He bit his lips as hard as he could. Then she whispered in his ear, "I only bought this dress so you could take it off." 

Less than an hour later. It was off.


End file.
